


It's Real

by Sakura_Chibana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Love Confessions, One Shot, Plance Secret Santa 2019, flirtyrobot, modern day AU, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Chibana/pseuds/Sakura_Chibana
Summary: Lance slid into the chair across from her, taking a moment to soak in the beautiful sight right in front of him. Her light brown-reddish hair didn’t go past her collarbone when down, but right now she had it pulled up into a short messy ponytail. His heart pounded as he met her eyes – those beautiful amber/honey eyes – as they were looking straight into his own, with that wild look that only Pidge gets.Plance Secret Santa 2019
Relationships: Implied Hunk/Romelle (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Plance Secret Santa 2019





	It's Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreams of Kalopsia (Sir_Arghs_III)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Arghs_III/gifts).



> For Issa
> 
> Thanks so much to the Plance Secret Santa Mods for beta-ing this fic!

It was the first day of the last week of summer, the last week before everyone in their gang went their separate ways. 

Lance had had a pretty great summer, his main goal: to cross everything off his bucket list before heading to college. He had been successful, only one thing was left on the list...the one thing he dreaded.

He knows it’s now or never though, because he probably won’t be seeing her for a _very_ long time after this week. His crush on Pidge has been growing every day. If he doesn’t confess his feelings to Pidge now, who knows when he would be able to? He sees the way James Griffin has started looking at her, and he really doesn’t want _James_ to be the one to sweep Pidge off her feet.

_Better find out where she is first._

**Lance:** Hey Pidgey?

 **Pidge:** Sup?

 **Lance:** I have to tell u something

 **Pidge:** Ok… what’s going on?

 **Lance:** I need to tell u in person, wanna meet up somewhere?

 **Pidge:** Sure, I’m at Hunk’s café right now

 **Lance:** Be there in 15 min tops

 **Pidge:** Cya soon ;)

_What does she mean by that winky face?? Focus Lance, she’s at Hunk’s café… Not the ideal setting but… Just tell her, get it over with, right? Better get going…_

He grabbed his keys and practically ran out the door to his car.

\-----

The sweet aroma of coffee and various baked goods hit Lance as soon as he stepped through the door. He scanned the room for Pidge, spotting her at one of the tables closer to the back, chatting with Hunk. 

Darn, he was hoping to get her alone.

As he walked up to her table, Hunk continued talking, unaware, but the moment Hunk finally noticed Lance, he jumped up and gave him a great big bear hug. 

“Lance! I wasn’t expecting you today!” He said, with a big grin on his face.

He scratched the back of his neck with his hand, “Yeah, um… I need to talk to Pidge.”

“Oh, I see.” He gave Lance a wink and a pat on the back. 

Hunk turned towards Pidge, “I’m gonna go help Romelle get ready for the lunch rush.” 

It was, in fact, only 10 am., but thankfully Pidge seemed to ignore that fact.

“Have fun with your girlfriend!” Pidge replied, a bit teasingly.

He blushed and turned to walk towards the counter.

Lance was grateful Hunk had somehow figured out what he was trying to do, and had the decency to give them a little privacy.

“So, what is it that is _SO_ important that it cannot be said over text?” Pidge asked, her voice tinged with genuine curiosity.

Lance slid into the chair across from her, taking a moment to soak in the beautiful sight right in front of him. Her light brown-reddish hair didn’t go past her collarbone when down, but right now she had it pulled up into a short messy ponytail. His heart pounded as he met her eyes – those beautiful amber/honey eyes – as they were looking straight into his own, with that wild look that only Pidge gets, curiosity, excitement, and… something else Lance couldn’t quite pinpoint.

“Right, um…” He pulled himself from his thoughts and took a deep breath. He had been contemplating how to tell her all summer, so you would think he’d be more prepared.

“Yes?” Pidge’s voice is tinged with annoyance and… worry?

The knot in his stomach twisted, while the lump in his throat grew. “I’m in love with you!” He blurted out, a little too loudly, causing some other patrons to turn their heads to see what was going on.

Pidge sat there, body unmoved, eyes wide open, mouth slightly agape, and a blush forming on her cheeks.

“Pidge?” Lance started to get worried.

“Dude, I think you broke Pidge.” Hunk commented from behind them.

Lance glanced towards Hunk, but he was too preoccupied with Pidge’s response to register that he had not, in fact, gone to the kitchen to help Romelle, but was instead hiding behind the next booth over, spying on them.

“What?” Pidge asked, still astonished. Lance could see the gears slowly turning in her head.

“I-I said I’m in love with you.” Lance replied, his face growing redder. “Have been for a while.” His ears burn, and the knot in his stomach kept twisting.

Pidge said nothing as her eyes seemed to grow wider and the blush on her face grew deeper.

“Say something, Pidge. Please?” He couldn’t stand this awkward silence; it fed his imagination. He could already hear the scoffs and the endless ways she might reject him.

“I, um…” She looked everywhere but at him, twisting her sleeves up in her hands. Finally, her eyes locked with his. She swallowed, “I’m in love with you too.” Pidge had started to regain her composure.

“I- Wait, what?!” It was Lance’s turn to be shocked now. He never really imagined his feelings towards her to be reciprocated. He had only been prepared for rejection, not this.

“I-I said I’m in love with you.” She repeated as her face settled into a small smile.

“Wow…, I-I didn’t expect you to love me back.” He whispered, still in awe.

Lance was temporarily pulled from his thoughts when Hunk half shouted at him, “Kiss her, you doofus!”

Lance was suddenly aware of the _entire_ café’s eyes on them. He turned back to Pidge, but before he could say or do anything, Pidge was out of her seat pulling the collar of Lance’s shirt towards her. His lips met with hers somewhere in the middle and it was a moment of pure bliss. She pulled away quickly, and it ended as fast as it started, but before either of them could even register what they had just done, he cupped her cheek with his hand and their lips were together again.

They were soon interrupted by shouts of joy and cheers coming from all around them, and Lance, embarrassed, remembered where he was.

Hunk calmed everyone down though, and soon Lance and Pidge were joined at their table by Hunk and Romelle, as well as Keith, who had come in about five minutes ago.

“I always knew you guys would get together!” Hunk exclaimed, while wrapping them in one of his bear hugs.

“You guys couldn’t have gotten a room though?” Keith added, sarcastically.

Lance didn’t miss Keith passing Hunk a twenty-dollar bill though. He should feel embarrassed that everyone knew about his long-standing crush. But he was too happy.

\-----

A few hours later, after Lance had offered to walk her home, and she accepted, Pidge asked suddenly, “I know earlier, Hunk said we’re together, but you didn’t actually ask me out. I mean, we confessed our love for each other and all, but…” She trailed off.

“Oh, I guess you’re right…” Lance looked at her nervously. “D-do you want to go out on a date with me?”

Pidge couldn’t hold back the laughing, and Lance just looked offended at that. “You don’t have to look so nervous, Lance! I just proclaimed my love for you in there too, of course I’m going to say yes!” She grinned and looked up at him. “I just wanted to make sure that, you know, we’re actually doing this. A relationship, I mean.”

“Right, right. I just…, I’m still making sure this is real. You loving me back and all.” He grinned right back at her.

“It’s real.” Her grin turned into a soft smile as they stopped in front of her front porch. Lance leaned down and pulled her in for a goodnight kiss, as she stood on her tiptoes to pull them even closer, pressing their lips together.

“Who’s this smooching my baby sister?!” Midway through their kiss, Matt had heard voices, and opened the door to see who it was.

“M-Matt!” Pidge yelled, pulling away from Lance. “How long have you been standing there?!” A blush spread across her face.

“Long enough.” Matt chuckled.

“Well, I guess I better get going…” Lance grinned sheepishly.

Pidge sighed, “Yeah, I guess so…” Her mouth turned into a giant grin as she remembered, “Don’t forget about that date though!”

“I won’t!” He said firmly. “Trust me, I won’t.”

\--------------------------------------------

Lance stepped off the bus, taking in the view of his new college. He and Pidge had planned their schedules so that they would be able to visit each other often throughout the school year. He expected it would be hard, but if they really loved each other, they could make this semi long distance relationship work.

What he didn’t expect was to see Pidge standing outside his dorm scanning the surrounding area for something, or rather, someone.

As soon as she saw him, she dropped her bags and rushed towards him.

“It’s real.” Was all she said.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for anyone other than myself! I hope you enjoyed it, and tell me what you think!


End file.
